


Trespass Sweetly Urged

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, But they're both switches, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Needy Welshman, Teasing Scotsman, Top David, Which will factor in to subsequent chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: And when it’s my turn to have a go, how will I make it good for you?he’d asked before the first time, small and still.Michael had turned to wrap him in his arms, his other hand drifting to David’s arse, squeezing and cupping the soft flesh, still tender from their recent lovemaking, one finger stroking over the puckered opening. David gasped, gaze flickering up to see Michael looking at him intently.You’ll know, my beauty. You’ll know exactly what to do.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 21
Kudos: 129





	Trespass Sweetly Urged

**Author's Note:**

> My second Michael/David fic, finally! Please direct all letters to Michael "I like being chained up" Sheen, who is entirely to blame for this. Second chapter to come...possibly? Hopefully.
> 
> With special thanks to [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123), [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/), and [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/) for their inspiring and super hot M/D fics!

**Title:** Trespass Sweetly Urged  
 **Author:** Me  
 **Rating:** NC-17   
**Pairing:** Michael Sheen/David Tennant  
 **Warning:** Language and sexual content (other warnings, see tags above)  
 **Disclaimer:** Not real, never happened (unfortunately), 100% made up. Please don't sue. Thanks.

( **Author's Note:** Inspired in part by [this delicious photo](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-AYgJqobNi_A/XOVa9KCtQEI/AAAAAAABeYA/Waqe3t5ewlYvnjsMfDzKhbT4Cq3eiFAfwCLcBGAs/s1600/dtt4t26jun191.jpg) of David.)

\--- 

“Please.”

Michael’s voice edged into pleading, eyes locked on David hovering above him, their lips a hairsbreadth apart.

David kissed him then, open-mouthed and filthy, tongues sliding together and Michael’s arms straining against the handcuffs binding him to the wrought iron headboard. David smiled wickedly and pulled back, hair falling into his eyes and face darkening as Michael gasped, wanting, the coarse strands of his beard tickling against the other man’s hot breath. 

David stood for a moment, hips swaying as he stripped off his suit jacket and laid it carefully over the back of a chair. He undid the first several buttons of his striped shirt, leaving his pulsing Adam’s apple in view for Michael to watch.

He’d asked for this, he knew. And David had been more than willing to oblige.

The cuffs were Michael’s own, brought for the sake of ease, and had seen far less use in recent years than he would’ve liked. His blood quickened the moment David slipped them on, sighing as his hands brushed down Michael’s bare arms and chest, having undressed him while they kissed languorously in the quiet room.

David’s knees straddled either side of Michael’s torso, one hand reaching up to caress his wrist, the other moving behind him to palm Michael’s cock, curling his hips as he ground against his aching erection.

“Mmh. Good?”

Michael had been hard for hours, or so it felt, and David’s touch was almost too heated to bear. He was dizzy at the scent of him, cologne and faint musk mingling with his senses, driving him crazy.

“Fuck, yes. More, love, _please_ …”

Michael thrust upward, desperate for some kind of contact with the lithe body atop him. David’s expression changed like a switch, the hand on Michael’s wrist sliding deftly into silver-dark curls and giving a hard tug to pull Michael’s head back.

“Tsk. Not allowed to do that. Don’t make me punish you.”

Michael ran his tongue over his lower lip, eyebrows raising as he danced along the edge of a knowing wink.

“Ah, come on. I deserve it. Broke the rules, like. Yeah?”

Michael was goading him, and for a moment David considered taking him over his knee, bare-assed and wanting, thin beads of sweat trailing down Michael’s back with every fall of his hand.

_Nah, we’d both enjoy that far too much..._

David leaned down instead, licking a long stripe up his neck. Teeth and lips joined tongue on the patch of skin just above Michael’s collarbone, nibbling and sucking hard enough to purple the sensitive flesh.

 _Marking me_ , Michael thought, certain that David had read his mind, and felt him grinning in response.

David released his hair and craned his neck to watch his hand slide over Michael’s cock. He arched back, grazing the crack of his arse–almost visible in his sinfully tight trousers–against him in time to the motion of his hand, biting his lip at the choked groan that came from Michael.

“ _Ohhh_ , Jesus Christ, oh that’s too much…” he hissed, crying out as David stilled his hand and steadily applied firm pressure to his hard-on, insistently flicking a thumb over the slit.

“When do you come?” David’s voice was light, in stark contrast to the grip he had on Michael.

The combination of pain and pleasure was unraveling Michael, a thin line of precum dribbling out of the slit, covering David’s fingers. David pulled his hand off Michael long enough to lift it to his lips, humming happily at the taste.

The sight alone was nearly enough to send Michael over the edge.

“Fuck’s _sake_. David, I can’t–I need–I’m going to go completely mad if I don’t have you soon…”

David’s hand returned to Michael’s throbbing cock, this time barely touching, instead drifting down to his balls, rolling them in his fingers before squeezing roughly, making Michael howl.

“ **When. Do. You. _Come_?**”

He didn’t often use this tone, remnants of the Presbyterian discipline he’d received from his father growing up. But it drove Michael wild, to David’s confused-yet-pleased delight, and so he saved it for special occasions such as this, Michael thrashing under him, desperate and needy.

Michael swallowed hard. His voice had gone raspy, throat dry and breath coming in shallow pants as David’s hold somehow grew even tighter. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to find the composure he was entirely too keen on losing.

“When you _tell_ me I can.”

David immediately let go, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss, purring against Michael, satisfied. Michael growled, plundering the inviting warmth and wetness of David’s mouth, metal nearly cutting into flesh as he pulled against his restraints, longing to touch.

David ran his hands soothingly over Michael’s arms, breaking the kiss to sit back and look at him, admiration and love flashing at the corners of his steely gaze.

“You’ve been so good today, pet. Now it’s time for your reward.”

* * *

He scooted his legs further up Michael’s body until his crotch was in front of Michael, mouth watering at the prominent bulge in David’s trousers. A silent plea radiated from Michael as their eyes met, at which David nodded in reply.

Michael pressed his lips over the bulge, breathing deeply. Hot air flowed across David’s cloth-covered cock and he shivered, hissing as Michael’s tongue slid along the fabric.

“Fucking prick tease. _Get on_ with it.”

He’d planned to say something more but faltered, swept up in the look Michael was giving him, pupils blown wide with lust, a combination of affection and gratitude brimming out of him, threatening to overwhelm. Michael smiled as he took the zipper of the trousers between his teeth and slowly lowered it.

It never ceased to amaze David how readily Michael could compensate with his other senses when one was limited or taken away. He knew the man was talented in the bedroom--the last few months had certainly proven that--but something new had emerged when more of their activities became decidedly less vanilla.

He was like a comic book superhero that way, David had said in the midst of a glowing post-coital haze, one finger idly tracing lines through the salt and pepper hair on Michael’s chest.

“You’re like Daredevil,” he mused, earning a soft chuckle and a kiss to the top of his head.

But Michael was _his_ daredevil, bold and confident where David was hesitant and unsure. It was he who had encouraged David and told him that he could do this, could be exactly what Michael needed in this moment.

 _All of that’s in you, sweetheart. You’ve just got to find a way to let it out_.

He wanted nothing more than to slide his aching hardness between Michael’s lips, hands firmly gripping the curly-haired man’s head as he fucked the heat and tightness of his mouth. Michael loved to be used, David had learned, loved to give himself over entirely when it was earned.

 _When you make me surrender_ , he’d said, and David felt his stomach flutter at the glint in Michael’s eye, not unlike the one he had right then, staring up at him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, voice like gravel as he slid two fingers into Michael’s mouth. Unable to speak, Michael’s answer was to suck greedily, spurred on by David’s words.

“Oh, god. You dirty thing. What I’m going to do to you...”

His cock, now freed from the confines of his trousers and leaking steadily, curved against his stomach. David moved his other hand over it, remembering how Michael had contorted himself around it the last time, how they’d clung to each other with every one of David’s thrusts, chasing pleasure as they moved together in rhythmic ecstasy...

He couldn’t wait, he decided, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, leaving it on. He climbed off to reach for the container of lube in his jacket pocket, nearly turning back when Michael _whined_ at the loss of contact.

“So needy,” David murmured, nestling himself between Michael’s legs. He drew one up over his left shoulder, slender fingers tracing back and forth over the taut calf muscle.

“So needy, and so beautiful.”

Michael actually blushed, which should’ve been impossible, as David was sure the man was constitutionally incapable of shame. He followed the blush down to his reddened cock, which twitched appreciatively.

“Not that. Not really.”

Michael was self-deprecating to a fault, something David both loved and hated, painting over insecurity with a roguish smile and the crinkling lines at the corners of his eyes. David turned to kiss Michael’s ankle, eyes lowering as lips pressed against skin.

“You are. All perfect and laid out for me. You don’t even know how lovely you look.”

Unwilling to brook disagreement, he slowly drew his tongue over the bone, nerve endings Michael hadn’t known existed suddenly set alight, any response he’d had in mind lost in a cloud of lust, reduced to a heated gasp.

“Oh, _fuck_...”

That wasn’t supposed to feel good. Nothing David did to him was supposed to feel so good, so much better than anything he deserved, yet needed, _craved_ in a way that set a fire in his belly. He squirmed as David’s tongue went higher, up his calf to the meat of his inner thigh, to just below his balls and arse and the delicate patch of skin in between. 

“Christ, David...” The man would be his undoing, he was sure, especially when he leaned over to kiss the tip of his dick.

David was quite prodigious when it came to blowjobs, Michael had discovered one particularly debauched afternoon--and several after that, including once when David came out of the shower while he was on the phone with a producer, sank to his knees, and made Michael put his RADA training to damn good use.

He hoped to benefit from the man’s full range of skills right then, but David closed his lips over just the head, wetting it without providing suction. The sharp edge of teeth followed and Michael jerked, keening loudly as David gently bit down. He held on for few moments, glancing up and _smirking_ around him before releasing his cock just as quickly.

The accompanying rush of blood and endorphins sent intense ribbons of pleasure up Michael’s spine, back arching as his thighs twitched, silently thrilled. It was only through sheer force of will that he managed not to come on the spot.

“You brilliant bastard...” he panted, face flushed, tugging so hard on the cuffs the metallic rattle of the bedposts echoed in the room.

“ _Your_ brilliant bastard,” David corrected, pinching one nipple as he moved up to kiss Michael, slow and lazy and lingering.

 _And when it’s my turn to have a go, how will I make it good for you?_ he’d asked before the first time, small and still.

Michael had turned to wrap him in his arms, his other hand drifting to David’s arse, squeezing and cupping the soft flesh, still tender from their recent lovemaking, one finger stroking over the puckered opening. David gasped, gaze flickering up to see Michael looking at him intently.

_You’ll know, my beauty. You’ll know exactly what to do._

Slicked fingers teased at Michael’s entrance, lube shiny and deft, urging him open. His legs wrapped around David’s slim waist, breath hitching as David curved his wrist and began to thrust in and out, friction building deliciously against Michael’s perineum.

David’s face hovered above his, eyes midnight dark, lips slotted over one another, moans and gasps passing between them like secrets. The only intelligible word was from Michael, a whispered “ _fuck me_ ” that sounded closer to a prayer.

They’d already talked about condoms, so insistent was David on covering that detail prior to being swept up in the passionate, limb-tangled maelstrom that was sex with Michael Sheen, knowing damn well neither of them would be able to think straight during.

Michael shook his head, beard scratching David’s cheek as they kissed in bed the night before, voice low and sonorous.

 _All I want to feel is every last lovely inch_ _of you_.

The bottle of lube lie discarded, its contents now covering David’s cock as he readied himself, quickly wiping his hand on the sheets. He was nearly out of his mind with the need to be inside Michael, lining up his cock and slowly sinking in.

“Oh, that’s so fucking good, yes...” Michael’s head tipped back when David pushed past the ring of tight muscle, mouth falling open as his dick was enveloped by blissful heat.

The urge to pound into Michael was overwhelming, but he held still, a thin layer of sweat forming on his body at the effort it took not slide in completely. Beneath him, Michael writhed, chest rising and falling with every demanding breath.

“God, I need you to fuck me. You gorgeous thing, let me feel you. Let me feel all of you _now_.”

His heels nudged impatiently into David’s back, hips canting upward to take more of his cock inside. Thin fingers gripped the thick softness of Michael’s sides, digging in hard enough to leave bruises as David firmly held him down.

He nipped at Michael’s neck, tracing a line of bites across the pale skin up to his ear, leaning close to growl into it.

“You’ll take what I _give_ you.”

David kissed him and thrust forward, mouths capturing a muffled cry from both of them as he buried his cock in Michael’s arse to the hilt.

He reached up to caress Michael’s bound arms, tenderly fingering the metal and the pulse point on each wrist. The fabric of his open shirt hung down on either side of Michael’s body, as if to shield him from anyone else’s view but his own.

“Mine,” he rasped, watching Michael’s eyes roll back as he gave him a series of long, deep thrusts. “What do you say?”

The question was punctuated by his hips snapping forward for several quick, shallow thrusts. Michael groaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut and reopening as his head fell to one side. David’s delicate hand slid over his throat, squeezing, fingers rubbing just lightly, as if to massage the words out of him.

“Ohh--thank you.” 

Michael meant it, of course. David was doing so wonderfully in the scene and he couldn’t be prouder. He watched David fuck him in earnest, Michael’s entire body trembling with relief and pleasure, synapses overloading at the thought of the things David could do to him, the things he wanted to let him do. 

_Use me, tie me down, fill me up, don’t ever stop touching me..._

One artful twist of David’s hips had him pistoning against Michael’s prostate, a litany of curses and indescribably Welsh moans spilling out of him in time to the fluid pearling from the tip of his cock. A line trailed across the fine hairs on his stomach, sticky and shameless.

“Fuck, right _there_. Just like that...need it harder, ohh...”

David sped up without further instruction, the sound of skin repeatedly slapping against skin nearly drowned out by Michael’s fevered cries and low groans.

“Seems like someone’s in a loud mood...”

David hooked an arm under one of Michael’s legs and hoisted it over his shoulder, driving into him deeper, lips pursing into a smile as he felt Michael shudder around him.

“Maybe you’ll just have to-- _ah!_ \--gag me, then.”

 _Wouldn’t that be a picture_. Michael bound and gagged, spread wide under him and able to do nothing but be taken, begging, tongue burning with the need to tell David how good he was, how well he fucked, how much he loved--

David’s hips stuttered at the thought, cock pulsing and balls rising as the outline of his orgasm started to appear and suddenly a gag wouldn’t do, wouldn’t do at all, not when he wanted to hear Michael scream as he came.

He circled a hand around the fat base of Michael’s erection, handing sliding up and down the column of flesh in increasingly frantic motions.

“David, I’m--ah, _fuck_ \--close, so close, oh I can’t...” Michael trailed off, voice shaking and brow furrowing with every flick of David’s wrist hurtling him toward climax. 

“Just a bit longer, precious. Hold on for me. Wait--”

“--Until you say,” Michael finished, eyes wild and dark, hips pushing back into David’s thrusts, cuffed hands balling into fists as he followed the curse of obedience.

Regrets were a fool’s errand, but right then Michael had a few--not being able to pull David’s hair, feel him shiver in his arms as he rocked into Michael, knead David’s arse cheeks in his hands, bracing them together--

It could wait. There would be time later.

Now, there was only the pull of David’s hand, blissful, wet strokes on Michael’s cock, breathy gasps, and the churn of his hips growing erratic as he neared completion. Michael clenched his muscles around him, heart pounding as he felt David start to come.

“Fuck...fuck, _oh fuck_ , yes...I’m going to...oh, fuck, Michael... _ungh_!”

David let out a high-pitched gasp, hips thrusting several more times as he spurted into Michael, hot and messy. Every blood cell in his body felt like it was in his dick and he pulled out, painting Michael’s stomach and the backs of his thighs with a few final streaks of cum. He slid back in, pushing his own ejaculate around, hand still moving over Michael’s cock. 

“Come for me, pet. Come _now_.”

The commanding edge in his tone had wavered just slightly, but for Michael, it was more than enough, back arching and crying out loudly as his orgasm slammed into him.

It was exquisite agony, to come after waiting that long, after all of David’s teasing and ordering, and it had been worth every second. Michael’s cock jerked, jet after creamy jet covering David’s hand and chest and his own belly, joining David’s release there.

He slumped back onto the bed, chest heaving as his breathing fought to return to normal, David falling down with him, burying his head in the crook of Michael’s neck.

* * *

“Oh my _god_...” Michael was in heaven, the filthiness of it all more than he could have ever hoped for.

He ignored the twinges and aches working their way into the various parts of his body in favor of embracing the afterglow. The front of David’s open shirt draped over both sides of Michael’s torso like a blanket, secreting them far away from the world.

“Was that good?” The sunniness had returned to David’s voice, any trace of the dominant safely tucked away for the future.

“Mmh...uncuff me first, and then I’ll tell you.”

“Bollocks! I completely forgot. Oops.”

David giggled, and Michael loved him for it. He reached for the key on the night table, leaning up to set Michael’s wrists free.

“Ah...” The cuffs clicked open and Michael hissed, restoring circulation as he rubbed the skin of each wrist, now raw and red and beautifully marked.

“Did I hurt you?” David asked, and Michael was positive there were satellites orbiting overhead that couldn’t miss the look of tender concern on David’s face.

“Yes, sweetheart." He thought of the bite marks on his cock, hoping they wouldn’t fade by morning. "And it was glorious. Absolutely perfect.”

He wrapped David in his arms, one hand stroking through his hair, pulling his head back and leaning in for a long kiss, smiling against the other man’s mouth.

“Well, I’m off for a shower.”

David stretched, catlike, shrugging off his shirt the rest of the way. He stood, pushing down and kicking off his trousers, under which he wore nothing, to Michael’s delight.

“Coming?” he’d already turned toward the bathroom, keenly aware of Michael’s eyes on him.  
  
His siren called and Michael followed, the sensuous sway of David’s hips guiding him to the sound of running water.


End file.
